


Dean Winchester Imagines

by GiftofDreams



Series: Supernatural Imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftofDreams/pseuds/GiftofDreams





	1. The Beginning of Dean Winchester Imagines

                                                                                           

This, as you guys can tell, will consist of all the Dean Winchester Imagines I write. Some will be fluffy some will be angsty but hopefully they exceed your expectations. You can send your requests through Tumblr messages or Tumblr asks which I'll link [here](https://giftofdreams.tumblr.com/ask). Or you access me through Wattpad messages and my name is the same there; GiftofDreams. 

Hope you guys like these stories, please let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts ♡


	2. A Silly Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean are staying at a motel, while a thunderstorm. Which the reader is afraid of. 
> 
> *Y/A= Your age*  
> *Thoughts are italicized*

                                                                            

Y/N thought she was over this fear. Thinking that since she is an adult that hunts the supernatural, she couldn’t be afraid of thunderstorms. Well, it turns out she still is afraid, scratch that, terrified of thunderstorms, no matter her age or her job. You can’t blame her, thunder its self is terrifying, you can feel the vibrations every time it roars through the sky. And lightning may be silent, but it can still hurt you, it can light a tree, a house, anything on fire in just one second.

The problem is, Y/N never told Dean about her fear even though they have been dating for a couple months. Thank God, that whenever there was a thunderstorm the bunker would muffle it, leaving Y/N at peace. However tonight her and Dean were at a motel and the thunder and lightning were easily heard and seen. Y/N did what she always did when there was a thunderstorm, she squeezed her eyes and plugged her ears. But she still felt each clasp of thunder that would shake her core, and she would jump despite her trying to stay still, not wanting Dean to wake up.

_“I wonder what we’re gonna eat tomorrow. Probably burgers, man I wish we could get pizza. Mmmm, pepperoni pizza. Yea that’s nice.”_ _Wait, there’s no more thunder, finally I can get a good night sleep.”_  

As soon as Y/N unplugged her ears and opened her eyes, the loudest clap of thunder and the brightest lightning stroke, leading her to let out a yelp. Which awoken Dean, his hand reaching for his gun, yet stopping seeing as there’s nothing in the room. There was only Y/N, shivering under the comforter.

“Babe?” His voice heavy with sleep. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Me? Yea, why do you ask?” Y/N says acting oblivious. Not wanting to tell him the truth.

“For one, I heard you scream. And two you are hiding under the blanket. What happened?” He starts peeling the blanket off of her, and she reluctantly lets go.

“It wasn’t a scream, it was a yelp. There’s a difference.”

“You’re avoiding my question. Was it a bad dream?” Dean asks with concern

“No, I jus-“ Before Y/N could finish her sentence, the sound of thunder came back, jolting her slightly once more. She prayed that Dean didn’t notice but this is Y/N. If it was any other person he probably wouldn’t have, but this was his girl that he loved.

“Y/N, are you scared of thunderstorms?” Y/N gave a small nod, while she buried her now red face in her hands.

“Sweetheart. Y/N, look at me.” Dean said in a stern, yet comforting voice.  Y/N lifted her head, meeting Dean’s soft, comforting gaze.

“Talk to me, please” Dean pleaded trying to understand why is Y/N avoiding him

“I’m just embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? Sweetheart, you don’t need to be embarrassed, it’s normal to have fears.”

“I’m a Y/A year old hunter, its silly for me to be afraid of thunderstorms.” Just then another clap of thunder roared, slightly shaking the bed frame, Y/N stiffing up.

“Stop, it’s not silly. You can be whatever age, and do whatever, that doesn’t mean you can’t be afraid.” Giving Y/N’s hand a firm squeezing.

“Come, here. Lay on top of me.” After getting comfortable and Y/n laying on top of Dean, back towards the window.

“Thanks, Dean,” Y/N said after a moment of silence was passed.

“For what?”

“For not making fun of me.”

“Babe, it’s my job to hurt anyone who does make fun of you. And I find it very difficult for me to hurt myself.” Dean said in a joking tone, making Y/N snicker. The two couple stayed there, simply laying in silence. And whenever thunder or lightning stroke, Dean would run his hand up and down Y/N’s back and would start humming the familiar tune of “Hey Jude”, till she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I wrote for Dean. I got inspired by my fear of thunderstorms and by my crush on Dean. I hope you guys liked this, let me know what you think ♡


	3. "I'm Cold!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Reader are home alone watching a movie. Soon the reader needs to use the bathroom but Dean won’t pause the movie for her or let her go.

                                                                   

Tonight Dean and I had the bunker to ourselves, well that was slightly unintentional. Sam got annoyed after he walked in on us making out in the kitchen and to be fair it was the fifth time that day. He told us to have all the fun we wanted and he’d be back tomorrow night. And of course, Dean and I didn’t try to stop him. An hour later of just doing random things, we decided to watch an action packed movie, we both agreed on Batman: The Dark Night. Dean got the beer and snacks, while I got some pillows and a couple of blankets. We got situated with Dean’s back was against the couch, while my head laid on his warm chest. Half way into the movie, I was rudely interrupted by my bladder and its need for release. I kept on pushing the thought out of my mind not wanting to move from this comfortable position, also not wanting to miss my favourite part. I kept shaking my foot, what I always do to release some pressure. A little while later, Dean could see the shadow of my blanket shaking so of course, his mind went straight to the gutter.

“Are you fingering yourself?” Dean asked with a smug smile on his face

“What? No! I swear.” I said defensively, not sure why he would even think that.

“Sweetheart, I’m not judging you. Believe me, anything you do is hot no matter what.” Never mind, I do know why he would think that. He’s Dean.

“Dean, I am not playing with myself. I just need to pee so can you please pause the movie.”

“Mmmmm, no.”

“No? Dean this isn’t a question or an opinion, it’s a fact. I need to pee so pause the movie.” I reached for the remote, but Dean grabbed it before me. I let out a huff, and Dean mocked me with that signature smirk of his.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I gave up. “Fine. Don’t pause it, jackass.” I was about to get up, but that is when Dean grabbed my wrist, not too tight but tight enough to keep me in place. “Dean,” I whined, “I need to pee.”

“Y/N,” Dean whined the same way I did “If you leave I’m going to get cold.”

“First of all, that’s my line. And second, of all, you can warm yourself up with the blankets until I get back. I won’t take long, I promise.” I said with a sigh, annoyed with Dean. A little while later, and I was still stuck having a staring contest with Dean. 

“Please,” I said with my puppy eyes that I learned from Sam. 

“Fine,” Dean said giving into my trick. “Go to the bathroom.” I got up right when Dean let my wrist go and raced down the hall before he could change his mind. As I finished up and went to wash my hands I could hear Dean yelling, “It’s too cold! Come back!” Smiling to myself, I finished washing my hands and walked back out to cuddle with my “cold” boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ♡


	4. Buffed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts working out and eating healthy after noticing that the reader only pays attention to buff guys. But he does it secretly, not wanting to be made fun of by Sam and the reader.

                                                                                    

You and the brothers decided to head to a small town when you guys caught a whiff of a possible case while reading some news articles. Right when you guys arrived and before you could settle in, Sam decided to head to the police station to find out everything about the victims while you and Dean headed to a local cafe that had internet connection. When the two of you arrived, a guy sitting near the window caught your attention and you couldn’t take it away. He was gorgeous and buff but not too buff. He had the full package and you were certain that he had to be in a relationship, no one that good looking was single. You got lost in your own thinking that you didn’t notice Dean staring at you, trying to get your attention. He followed your gaze to see what has gotten you so captivated, only to see another guy that could probably be passed as a super soldier, so he silently made his way to a table; trying not to care.

The truth is, he did care and he wanted to have you but he couldn’t. Not when you only looked at other guys nor can he risk losing you as a friend. You were the first person that he met who brightened his life; the person he knew as special and one of a kind. But if he told you or made a move based on his feelings and it scared you, you would leave and he couldn’t let another person he loved walk out of his life.

“Sorry, I zoned out. What did you say?”  You asked once you regained focus, following Dean. And you noticed that something had changed with Dean; he looked hurt.

“Nothing don’t worry about it. I’m getting a coffee, do you want anything?” Dean asked, still looking hurt. You gave him your order and knew that he was going to get himself some pie. You got situated and started to do some research as you waited for Dean to come back but when he came back he wasn’t holding a slice of pie. Instead, he was holding a plastic cup of fruit and you stared at him as he ate the entire cup.

“Who are you and what have you done with Dean,” you joked, hoping to lighten Dean’s mood. He let out a soft chuckle but went back to being serious and talked about the hunt. You could tell something was wrong but you also knew that Dean hated taking about his feeling so you let him be.

After the hunt, you three decided to head back to the comfort of the bunker, even if it was late. During the ride back, you could tell Dean wasn’t being the Dean you knew after a hunt that was successful. He wasn’t singing terribly to his favorite songs nor did he eat food that stunk up the car. Actually, he insisted he was full, you and Sam couldn’t believe that he had a limit. When you guys arrived, you all called it a night, not being able to keep your eyes open for another second.

You woke up by the loud bang of the bunker door being slammed shut but you weren’t too worried as you looked at the time knowing it could only be Sam going on his morning run. After contemplating whether get up or not, you got up and headed to the bathroom. You decided against waking Dean up knowing he could use rest, however as you passed his room his door was cracked open and his bed was empty. You could hear commotions coming from the kitchen and assumed that it was him making breakfast. But when you walked in, Sam was the only one sitting at the table cradling a cup of coffee. When he noticed you in the doorway, he mirrored your confused expression and the both of you said at the same time, “I thought you left.” The two of you chuckled as you walked towards the coffee, pouring yourself a cup.

“Let’s try that again, I thought you left. I was in the shower when I heard the door shut,” Sam said when you sat down across from him. You shook your head and replied,

“Nope, but since it’s not you or me, it’s Dean. I walked passed his room and found his bed empty. This is the first time he woke up and left before us being awake.”

“Does he seem off to you? I mean he isn’t eating or being happy since the hunt went well, and now he’s awake before us. I don’t know about you, but that’s not the Dean I know,” Sam said as he brushed his fingers through his hair and you agreed with him.

“Yea he is acting weird, but when is he not,” you joked but knew that Dean would be back to his old self in no time. A little over an hour later, Dean came back with his duffle bag in his hand, sweat stains marking his shirt due to his intense workout. He made his way towards the washroom, refusing to answer any of Sam’s questions.

However you were wrong, Dean’s odd behavior went on for a week. He would leave in the morning before anyone could wake up for a morning run, then leave when it was dinner and would buy himself a salad but would eat it in the car or sneak it to his room. But you couldn’t handle seeing your best friend change so much, you missed the old Dean who spent time with you and his younger brother. And the one who ate because he was bored or annoyed. One evening you made his favorite food, expecting him to stop leaving and for once to have dinner with you and Sam. But he left, apologizing saying he would make it up to you. Your heart dropped, not knowing what do.

When Dean came back, you didn’t get up to greet him. You stayed in your room trying to find a way to help him. Until there was a knock on your door and Dean announced himself before coming in. “Hey, Sammy and I are catching up on some shows. Wanna join?”

“No, I’m going to call it a night,” you lied. Dean saw right through your lie since you never slept this early and he sat next to you with a soft expression

“Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“I’m supposed to be asking the question to you, Dean.” Deans expression changed to confusion. “After the last hunt you’ve been acting weird; waking up early, not eating with us. Leaving to places and not telling us where you go, ” you continued and you can see that Dean understood. “It’s getting me worried, did I do something?“

“What? Y/N, sweetheart no, it’s not you. I-I have been leaving to get myself dinner cause I’ve been working out and eating healthier and I guess I didn’t want you or Sam to tease me about it,” Dean whispered and honestly you were confused on why he was trying to change. Didn’t he know that he’s gorgeous and extremely handsome? When you didn’t say anything Dean shook his head getting up, regretting saying too much.

“Wait, I’m not making fun of you. It’s just you don’t need to workout, you know that right? You’re very handsome and I think a lot of girls can agree,” you blushed never knowing how to tell your best friend whom you’ve had a crush on that they look good.

“Y/N, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I see you looking at guys that are about to bust out of their shirts, okay. You like guys that workout and that make sure to only eat healthy foods and I’m not like that,” Dean replied and you blushed not knowing that he noticed you but confused on what that had to do with the conversation you guys were having now. “Crap,” Dean muttered running a hand down his face knowing he said too much.

You looked at Dean and realization hit you as you put two and two together. You could see Dean struggling to find the right way to take back what he said. But before he could say anything, you made your towards him and pressed your lips against his. Your knees buckled when he kissed you back, his right hand cupping your right cheek, his thumb brushing it.

“I know I look at buff guys but I don’t care about them, they were just eye candies. I like you for who you are. I don’t want you to change,” you smiled, leaning up again to kiss him again and Dean couldn’t help but smile through the kiss; happy that he could have you as a person he loves and as his best friend.

“Thank god, you don’t understand how much I’ve missed real food.” Dean sighed happily, walking out of your bedroom and headed out to grab some real food and to have his first date with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♡


	5. He Needed To Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Dean saved Y/N from a Wendigo he knew there was something wrong. And one day he gets a call from her and he knew he needed to save her. 
> 
> ▶︎This chapter includes the reader being in an abusive relationship; physical and emotional. Please read with caution!!◀︎

                                                                               

Y/N dialed Dean’s number once again as she tried to calm herself, knowing that if anyone could save her it would be Dean. Despite believing that Dean was always there for her, there was a part of her telling her to shut the phone and to stop bothering him. That he is a hunter that saved her life once and even though he said to call if she ever needed anything he truly didn’t mean it. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard heavy footsteps walking across the hall coming closer to the room that Y/N found refuge in but knew it wouldn’t do much as she knew he would break down the door. Her breathing became shallow and the beating of her heart clouded her hearing as she knew what was to come. Finally at the last ring, a groggy hello came through the phone and Y/N tried her best to hold back the urge to scream in fear.

“Dean,” she whispered. “Please help.”

“Wh-? Y/N,” Dean asked but his heart knew it was her. He could recognize her voice anywhere and he could tell by her breathing and the shaking of her voice something was wrong and he was on the edge of his seat. “What’s going on?” But he also knew what was going on, he knew that that stupid son of a bitch was laying his hand on her again and this time he wasn’t going to let him live to see another day. “Never mind, I’m on my way,” Dean replied as he got up grabbing his car keys before hurrying to the garage ignoring Sam’s questions. There was no time for talking, he needed to save her.

“Please hurry,” Y/N voice was even quieter as she could see his shadow growing from underneath the door. It was complete silence before his fists banged on the door making Y/N let out a little yelp and a sob and Dean could only step on the gas even harder, pushing Baby to her limits.

“Stay with me Y/N, don’t hang-,” however her screams interrupted Dean as he heard the door banging on the wall and glass shattering. And Dean’s chest tightened as he listened to Y/N’s frantic cries and screams as she begged him to leave her alone but he only let out a few grumbles as he grabbed the phone from Y/N.

“You think you could call the police on me?” He asked before throwing the phone at the wall across from him and grabbed Y/N from the arms making her skin turn white from his tight hold. Dean slammed his fist onto the steering wheel as the phone hung up, he brushed his left hand through his hair as he thought of the different things that monster could be doing to Y/N. Dean knew that man was no good, he knew he was like any other man that wanted Y/N for her body and would treat her the ways she didn’t deserve. It was when he saved her from a Wendigo and he looked over her body for any injuries that the Wendigo would’ve left behind but instead, he found bruises and marks that only a person could’ve done. And Dean knew from the way Y/N looked down, ashamed to look at Dean in the eye as he warned her about him. But the idiot didn;t know what he was getting was far worse from the police.

And Dean questioned himself every day on why she went back and why she stayed with that idiot when she could stay with someone like Dean. Someone who would protect her and make sure that nothing could or would ever happen to her. That is when something sparked in Dean and he pressed on the gas even harder knowing that Baby had no limits as he sped and ran through every red light. There was no time for being careful; he needed to save her.

One Dean arrived at Y/N’s place he didn’t wait for another second, not even to wait till Baby was in park before he got out and raced up the steps to her front door hoping the door would be open. As he turned the door knob Y/N let out a scream that sent chills down his spine as he let out a hollering, “Y/N? Where is this son of a bitch?”

“Dean!” Y/N cried and the hunter followed the sound of her cries as he ran up the stairs. Dean’s heart dropped when he saw the shattered glass that coated the floor and how there was little drops of blood here and there. He forced himself to look away and to stay focus as he walked to a room where he could hear Y/N’s sobs. He took out his gun once he saw the piece of trash standing over Y/N as she was curled up on the floor.

“Hey!” Dean practically jumped across the room pushing the drunken idiot who was wobbling to keep his balance. Y/N quickly slid across the floor to sit against the wall, head between her legs as she continued to sob. “You are a dead son of a bitch, you hear me!” Dean continued throwing punches and hitting the man that was begging Dean to stop but Dean wasn’t willing to stop not when he needed to save her. Dean reached for his gun wanting to end the guy’s life, ignoring his cries and his pleas but before he could pull the trigger he heard a quiet ‘stop’. And he wouldn’t have heard it but it was Y/N and she could talk to him through anything even his darkest moments and he would listen. He reluctantly got up and turned to see Y/N’s face that was all bruised and swollen. “Stop?” He asked and when she nodded he wanted to scream at her, to tell her she was crazy but he couldn’t. Not when she called him, not when she felt safe with him; not when he needed to save her.

“Can we go?” Y/N slurred as her swollen lips made it difficult for her to talk. Dean looked at her then back at the scum that laid underneath him, then back at her once again as he simply nodded putting away his gun before grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt and threatened him. When he nodded his head frantically, understanding every word that Dean said and knew he means tit. Dean grunted before shoving him back onto the floor and walked towards Y/N helping her to the hallway.

But before they could make it out of the room, Y/N held up a finger and went back towards the man lying on the floor that was still sobbing. She gave him a solid kick in his stomach making him groan and cry out before she slowly knelt down and said, “Now that you know how it feels don’t you dare lift a finger on someone else again.” She got up and made her way back to Dean who was smiling proudly as he held her up, making sure to keep his touch soft and gentle. They made their way to the Impala after Y/N grabbed the things she needed and as Dean grabbed the first aid kit knowing the drive was too long and her cuts would get infected if they waited. Once he held place her things into the back seat, Y/N sat down in the passenger groaning as her body ached all over. Dean walked towards her side and knelt down as she sat at the edge of the seat, legs out of the car making it easier for Dean to clean and wrap her cuts. Comfortable silence surrounded the two but it would break once Y/N let out an occasional hiss and  Dean would apologize; even though he didn’t do anything. He did what he needed to do and saved her.

As Dean continued to wipe Y/N’s cuts gingerly, Y/N looked at him and couldn’t help but stare at his bright green eyes. “Thank you, Dean.”

“There’s no need to thank me, sweetheart, I promised you that whenever you needed saving I’ll be there.”

“I just, I should’ve listened to you and I should’ve known he would do this again and I don’t know why I was so stupid to not listen to anyone,” Y/N voice cracked and her chin quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. She looked down to her lap as she took a deep breath before continuing. “I never had anyone to love me and I never knew that I deserved better. I didn’t know there was a proper way to love someone,” Y/N said as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her lap. She went to wipe them away but Dean beat her to it as he placed his fingers under her chin tilting her head softly before replying with such sincerity,

“You are not stupid, Y/N. You are one of the smartest people I know. I know you truly thought he changed and you thought he deserved another chance well let me tell you this, he doesn’t deserve you. You stopped me from killing him, Y/N because you have the biggest heart and you should never let yourself down because of people like him. You went back because you wanted to give him another chance and you still gave him another chance but that doesn’t mean you’re stupid it means you’re the kindest person out there and you deserve nothing but love. True love, love that is real and that could never make you question if it’s real or not.“ Y/N let out a sob as she wrapped her arms around Dean’s necks; never wanting to let go.

“Thank you for saving me, D,” She sniffled, voice muffled by Dean’s green jacket.

“I’m always going to save you, Y/N. Whenever you need saving, I’m going to be there,” Dean replied letting his arms wrap around Y/N’s waist as he placed a soft kiss to the side of her head.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this one. And if any of you are going through something like this, know that you are not alone! I'm here and whenever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. It is not your fault and it is not a form of love. Whether the abuser is a girl or a guy. 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!! ♡


	6. A Different Place (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N comes back from hell and gets a very cold welcome from the brothers as they weren’t the ones who got her out.

_This was the worst place ever, the place where she found out the truth. The place that seemed the same but truly was different._

Y/N couldn’t believe where she was nor what was happening because she wasn’t supposed to have a happy ending. She wasn’t supposed to find a way out of the pit even if she offered everything she had. She went into the pit so Sam wouldn’t so Dean could continue having his little brother as he promised her that he would find a way out. But Y/N always thought there was no way out, even if you were besties with the king himself. Because once you got in, you never got out. Which made no sense to Y/N as she walked the familiar streets of Kansas, surprised still knowing her way around. She continued to follow the streets until she passed a familiar tree, the same tree she always used as a turning point to the bunker. Her home. Y/N’s lips curled into a smile as she continued the path that she knew so well and her eyes lighted up once she saw the bunker. She sped her pace knowing it had to be the boys who saved her; who else would try after all these years. Since it was always the boys who got her ass out of trouble.

She looked around praying that nothing had changed as she gripped onto the door handle, sighing in relief once it opened. She took a step forward and her chest filled with warmth as she finally was a familiar place. She quietly walked inside, waiting for any sign for anyone but she knew to be careful, knowing that hunters were always on their toes. “Hello?” Y/N called out, her voice echoing through the bunker. “Dean? Sam?” Y/N continued her trail down the stairs, stopping as she could hear footsteps and her heart did flips as Dean turned the corner, with a confused expression and Y/N’s lips curled into a smile, looking at Dean and missing every single moment with him.

“YN?” Dean asked as he continued his hold on his gun.

“Hi, Dean.” Dean made his way towards her, Y/N smiled growing bigger, thinking he was going to take her into his embrace. Instead, he grabbed his flask which she knew was filled with holy water and splashed Y/N in the face making her sigh.

“Really?” Y/N asked giving him her the bitch face he hated but grown to miss.

“Save it,” Dean grumbled, taking out his knife and Y/N knew he was just being careful so she held out her arm letting him cut just a tiny bit, Y/N visibly relaxing as Dean stood there stunned but didn’t look as relaxed. Sam then turned the corner as he looked between Dean and Y/N, running up to her and taking her into his embrace; once his brother moved to the side. Y/N quickly wrapped her arms around Sam, missing how he towered over her and missing the warm feeling of a hug. She was about to turn to Dean, expecting him to hug her back but instead, he turned his back and headed to the kitchen, making an excuse of grabbing some beer. Y/N’s face fell and she could feel her heart breaking but she quickly brushed it off and gave looked at Sam with confusion.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s in shock. Uh, wow I don’t even know what to ask, how are you feeling?”

Y/N chuckled softly as she took a seat trying to wrap her mind around everything as Dean passed her a bottle of water. “Yeah tell me about it. A little dizzy but I think that’s cause everything is so different. What’s new in the family business?“

“How did you get out?” Dean asked in a cold tone, ignoring Y/N’s question. Which confused her even more, she always thought if they ever saw each other again, he would be the happiest to see her.

“I don’t know, one second I was in the pit then the next second I was out here, in Kansas.” Y/N replied as Sam and Dean gave each other confusing looks and finally Y/N put all of the pieces together. “Wait, so it wasn’t you guys?” Sam sighed as he glanced at Y/N, barely making eye contact with her. “You guys didn’t do something stupid to get me out? You guys didn’t call the king himself, that you guys know as your bestie?” Y/N looked between the brothers, shocked when they stayed quiet. “Did you guys even try to find a way out? Look for any answers in this massive place that seems to hold everything?”

“Y/N, we didn’t think there was a way out. You know, we never thought that people could ever get out of there, th-”

“Dean did,” Y/N cut off Sam as she stared at Dean who was silently sat at the far end. It was silent between the three until Y/N breathed out, holding back her tears. “I just thought that you guys would at least try.” Y/N got up ignoring Sam’s eyes, knowing if she didn’t, she would cry right there. “Um, can I bunk with you guys tonight?” The brothers nodded and Y/N said her good night, making her way to the guest room. Once the door shut, Y/N let go of her tears, letting them flow down her cheeks as she sniffled. She wasn’t supposed to feel like this, not when she just got out of the worst place known to man. Not when she was finally back in the place that always brought her comfort. She knew that the brothers had a point and she knew that there was no history that people could leave hell, other than Dean but she always thought they would at least try; especially, after all, they’ve been through. She hunted with them for years and she knew if both of them put their minds to something, they would and could always find a way. But maybe they only tried hard enough for things that mattered; people that mattered. That maybe the brothers found if better for her stay in hell since she wanted things that a hunter shouldn’t want. Y/N remembered her last night on earth, her last night with Dean. The night they spent together, the night where everything seemed right, the same night he promised he would always keep her safe and never let anything hurt her but everything changes when you go to hell and back for someone. Y/N slid into bed, her tears soaking the pillow as she cried herself to sleep.

Y/N woke up gasping for air, sweat glistening her forehead making strands of hair stick to her face as she clutched the sheets. She breathed out once she realized where she was; safe in the bunker. Well, that’s what she thought until she remembered the events that went on last night, the coldest welcome ever. She sighed as she knew there was no point going back to sleep since it was late in the afternoon and made her way to the kitchen. Distinct whispers came from the kitchen making Y/N slowed down, hearing her name slip into the brother’s conversation as she tried to figure out what they were arguing about. She could tell for one Dean was not happy; she could practically hear the scowl on his face. Right, when she turned the corner, they stopped talking, Y/N’s chest tightened as how out of place she felt; wondering if things would ever get better.

“It’s fine you guys can continue your conversation I was just grabbing a water bottle,” Y/N said as she made her way to the fridge. Sam shook his head and mentioned he needed to go on a supply run before leaving he turned his attention to Y/N and said,

“It’s good to have you back.” But Y/N didn’t feel welcomed by both of the brothers as she knew what Dean was thinking when he rolled his eyes or when he said nothing at all. Y/N winced as Sam slammed the bunker door, leaving the two alone and Dean poured himself a cup of coffee, pretending Y/N wasn’t in the middle of the kitchen, continuing with his usual morning routine.

“Dean? Can we talk?” Y/N asked hesitantly as she made her way to the table, sitting across from Dean.

“Talk about what?” Dean mumbled, focusing on the mug in his hand.  

“Well, there’s the fact you didn’t bother to find a way to get me out of the pit. Knowing what it’s like down there, knowing that if you ever got out there’s no way you’d ever get back to being yourself,” Y/N paused before continuing. “Unless you had people by your side, people that you consider family. Just like how you had me and Sam but now I’m getting the feeling I may have one of you or maybe even no one.” It was silent between them, Dean not bothering to say anything causing Y/N to get fed up as she got up, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Wait, Y/N. You’ve got to understand, I thought there was no way, I thought looking for a solution that couldn’t be found would be a waste of time.”

“Really? When you were gone, I never stopped looking, I never stopped trying to find solutions even if it was a ‘waste of time’. I even came close to making a deal-“

“And that’s your problem! I never asked for you to do that, so don’t put that on me!” Dean replied, his voiced laced with venom as Y/N stood there in shock, wiping a tear angrily, annoyed at herself for being so emotional. She took a shaky breath before saying,

“You promised me.” And when Dean gave her look of confusion she continued, “Our last night together, you promised me that you would always protect me. That no matter what, you’d always be there for me even if it seemed impossible, you said would always find a way.” It finally hit Dean, the night they were together, not knowing it would be their last. They never knew their first night together, the same night they both realized they shared the same feelings, would somehow turn out to be their last. Y/N sighed as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before getting up, wanting to leave this place, that she knew nothing of. Even if she had no other place, a motel would be better than the tension that was between her and Dean. Before she left she turned to Dean once again, who hung his head low with shame. “Was I just a night to you? Something like a nightstand, you know were you thankful that our first night was our last?” Y/N couldn’t believe she was even asking that question, she always felt loved when she was around Dean and Sam but everything changes once you go to hell and back for someone. Y/N scoffed as Dean looked down at his lap, trying to hide away due to the guilt he felt in his stomach. She made her way to the room, trying to find anything she could take with her. She breathed a shaky breath as she sat on the bed, letting the tears fall, letting out a sob as she kept asking herself how did everything turn so upside down. She always thought that if she ever made it out of the pit, she would have a real life with Dean; a life that hunters wanted but feared.

A sob rattled her body at the thought of leaving the place she considered home once again, but this time it wasn’t because it was a life or death situation. No, this was simply because she thought she had something with Dean but it turns out he wanted nothing to do with her. Footsteps walked the halls of the bunker and Y/N quieted herself as she could see the shadow of Dean through the crack underneath the door; staying there for awhile before heading to his room. Y/N let out another sob as she fisted the sheets, struggling to get a good amount of air supply into her lungs to breathe properly. She never thought that she would feel this way coming back to a place where she felt safe in, she thought that hell was the worse place she had been to but no she was wrong. This was the worst place ever, the place where she found out the truth. The place that seemed the same but truly was different. Y/N closed her eyes when she started to cough, choking, gasping for air as she got up and walked around, helping her breathe. As she paced around in her room, a knock interrupted her thoughts and she hesitated with opening the door; not wanting to have another energy draining argument. But a soft voice came from the other side of the door making her sigh in relief.

“Y/N? It’s Sam, can I come in?” Y/N didn’t waste another second with opening the door for Sam whose smile faded away as he took note of her puffy, red eyes and her red nose. “Shit, Y/N what happened?” But she couldn’t answer his question not only because she didn’t know the answer but also because she started crying again. Sam took her into his embrace rubbing her back soothingly, knowing whatever happened when he was gone truly hurt her. “It’s okay, I got you,” he said as he swayed Y/N back and forth; trying to calm her down. He somehow managed to move the both of them to her bed, wanting to grab her a bottle of water but decided against it when Y/N continued holding his hand. He tilted her chin up, wiping the last bit of tears on her cheeks and placed a soft kiss to her temple, letting her take her time.

Minutes later, Sam managed to convince Y/N to lay down as he sped to the kitchen grabbing both of them water and hurried back not wanting Y/N to feel even worse since he always made sure that she felt like his sister; someone she could trust and feel safe with. On his way back to her room, his steps slowed, wanting to check on Dean knowing that something happened between them but he couldn’t leave Y/N alone so he made a note to himself to do that later. He walked in, smiling at Y/N as she sat up accepting the water from him, needing the hydration.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, placing the bottle on the nightstand and laid back down on Sam’s firm chest, letting out a random pattern of shuddering breaths. “I talked to Dean and I’m guessing you knew that,” Y/N finally admitted. Sam sighed, knowing it was his brother and his issue of Y/N being back. “I asked him why he was so upset with me being back and even though he didn’t answer, I think I know why.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm, it’s because he never wanted me back nor did he ever want me in the first place. I was just a stupid fling that meant nothing,” Y/N whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek never believing those words until she heard herself say them.

“Sweetheart, no.”

“Yes Sam, it’s true and you know it. He doesn’t want me here cause he knew how I felt and how much I loved him, me leaving was an escape goat for him and I’m sure if it was anyone else he would be jumping with glee,” Y/N interrupted Sam as she sat up and the only reason why Sam didn’t stop her was because a part of him also thought the same. “Honestly, I don’t even know why you’re so happy to have me back.”

“Y/N, I love you and I never thought this day would come again where we’d behave together, the dream team back in action. Y/N I’m happy because this day is a dream come true, you were the sister that I never wanted but had,” Sam teased making Y/N crack a smile. “There’s that smile, Y/N, Dean is just lost and confused he thought he lost you forever. We both did and it’s not that we didn’t want to look we did but we didn’t where to start and we didn’t know if we could handle not finding a solution.” Y/N nodded, understand where Sam was coming from but it still hurt her knowing the truth. “Just give us a chance to adjust, a chance to figure out what’s going to happen and I promise you everything will be back to normal.”

Y/N  thought what Sam said over and knew that everyone needed to take their time adjusting, even her. “Yeah, okay. Sure, I’m just going to wash my face. And Sam, thank you, it’s good to be back,” Y/N smiled before leaving her room, entering the bathroom. Sam sat at the edge of her bed, hoping that everything would go fine because he didn’t who was he convincing more; himself or Y/N. His thoughts were interrupted as Dean cleared his throat, prompting Sam to look up at him with an annoyed look.

“Uh, how’s she doing?” Dean asked in a low voice, not wanting Y/N to hear him. But the only response he got from Sam was a scoff as he got up, heading to his room. Stopping to look back at Dean and saying,

“You better fix this and you better hope that she doesn’t leave.”

“I-I will,” Dean promised, feeling every ounce of guilt and with that Sam walked into his room, leaving Dean alone, glancing at the bathroom door. “I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


	7. A Different Place (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren’t all that different ever since Y/N came out of the pit and since her and Dean’s fight. That is until Dean comforts her after she wakes up from another nightmare

 

 

It had been a month since Y/N had been out of the pit and she couldn’t believe it has been a month since she had her fight with Dean. Even though she desperately wanted to leave, she promised Sam to stay at the place that seemed the same but was truly different. Just to see if things would change back to the way they were. However, things haven’t changed ever since she came back and she had her argument with Dean. The two barely said two words to each other, while Sam tried to make the two communicate with each other. Y/N’s nightmares also haven’t changed, keeping her up every night. She hated going back to sleep.  

Y/N hated having no one to talk to, no one to comfort her. She knew she had Sam which she was thankful for but she missed the comfort that Dean would bring. She missed the calm and soothing feeling that surged from being in his arms. It was as if both his arms were a security blanket, reassuring her that nothing bad could ever happen. As much as she would love to, she couldn’t just walk up to his room and ask for his comfort; not after everything changing so differently. Y/N wasn’t the only who wished for things to go back to the way they were. Dean hated himself for ruining things he had with Y/N only because he never thought he would ever get her back. But he did.

He often times, would hear her soft cries that echoed throughout the night making him wish he could run in and hold her. But he couldn’t bring himself to, not after everything he said. Each time he tried to talk to her he would remember the hurt look that was on Y/N’s face. How her eyes brimmed with tears as she tried to keep a brave face on, but Dean knew his words hurt her. He knew how much it hurt to be betrayed by someone you trusted and loved. That’s why he knew that he needed to make up for everything he said and did. However, each time they were in a room together, there would be an awkward silence surrounding them, until one of them would do both of them a favor and leave. But Dean really wanted to make things right, to the way things were. He would practice on what he wanted to say and it always consisted of him apologizing multiple times and telling Y/N how he still loved her; because, in the end, he could never love anyone the same way he loved her.

**********

It was late at night when Dean was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich as he heard soft footsteps echo throughout the cemented halls and the sound becoming louder as they made their way to the kitchen. His heart hammered in his chest as he knew that the steps were too soft for it to be Sam. He turned to the fridge, placing the condiments he used back as a distraction right when Y/N walked in but stopped once she saw Dean. She went to turn on her heel, wanting to head back to her room but decided against it as she heard Sam’s voice echoing in her mind. She knew if she wanted to have a relationship with Dean, she needed to be the first one to make a move and pray things weren’t too different so they can at least be friends.

Y/N swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way to the cupboard that held her Nutella & Go cups while Dean turned his body back to his sandwich, but his attention was focused on Y/N and her actions. His brain tried to communicate with his tongue to say something, anything. To ask how she was doing? If she needed anything? If she wanted to talk or a hug? He just wanted to talk to her and to hear her voice. But he couldn’t. It was like his whole body was frozen, not allowing him to do what he wanted to do the most. After grabbing two Nutella & Go cups, Y/N grabbed a bottle of water before speeding her way back to her room; holding back the tears that threatened to spill. She knew it was a mistake to walk in while Dean was there but for some reason, she thought, maybe just maybe he would talk to her. Ask her how she was doing, or if she needed anything. But he didn’t. Instead, he didn’t even acknowledge her, making her feel stupid for thinking that Dean would want to talk to her. She lightly closed the door of her bedroom, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She breathed in shakingly, wiping a tear, finding it stupid to waste her tears for the same thing she had been crying over for a couple of weeks.

Y/N slid under her covers, letting herself relax into the comfort of her bed not realizing that Dean was standing outside her door; as it felt like the guilt was going to eat him alive. He needed to talk to her, and that is what he promised himself when he let his head rest on the soft pillow, and this time he was going to keep his promise.

**********

A few hours later Dean woke with a jolt, confused to what woke him up until he heard the chilling scream once again. It was muffled but he knew where it came from and didn’t hesitate to throw the covers off his legs and run to Y/N’s room. He didn’t know what it was and at that moment he didn’t care, nor did he care that they haven’t talked in weeks. He wanted to be there for her, the same way she was there for him. He went as fast as his feet could take him, ignoring the coldness that his feet felt at the new cold feeling that came from the cemented floors. He didn’t bother knocking on the door of Y/N’s room as he burst into it, finding her still asleep. Her forehead and neck glistened with sweat causing her hair to stick to the wet surface. Her fingers clutched at the sheets as her feet twisted and moved about under the thin layer like she was trying to free herself. It was the soft whimpers that came from her that made Dean move closer to her and in a few strides, he was next to her. He wasn’t sure of what to do, but once he heard her whisper his name, he knew he couldn’t leave her.

He slowly sat at the edge of her bed and gave her a soft but firm shake, not wanting to startle her. “Y/N,” Dean whispered, but when it did nothing, he decided to be louder and harder with his shakes. “Y/N, wake up. Y/N.” It was another firm shake that woke Y/N up from her vivid dream, gasping as the memories played freshly in her mind. Dean reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of water that sat on top. “Here,” he mumbled handing it to Y/N but when she just stared at it, he unscrewed the lid and lifted it slowly to her mouth. He tilted it upward and gave Y/N access to the cool liquid; all the while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

The quiet moment between them made Dean think of the old times when he would make sure that Y/N drank enough water when she got sick. Or at times like now, when she needed him and he was always there even if he was scared to admit how he felt. Once Y/N held her hand up, indicating that she had enough, he placed the bottle back to its rightful place and continued to sit at the edge of the bed. He stole a quick glance at Y/N, noticing her eyes brimming with tears. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, making him close it once again. It was quiet for a few minutes until Y/N sighed shakingly, catching Dean’s attention.

“I-I was back in the pit. Everything was d-dark and I felt so alone,” Y/N swallowed. “But I could hear you screaming for help, but I couldn’t get to you. It was like each time I took a step forward I would return five steps back,” Y/N sniffled, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Dean’s heart clenched, wanting to pull Y/N in his arms, hating how sad and broken she felt. And before he could talk himself out of it, Dean moved to sit beside Y/N. His back leaning against the headboard as he pulled Y/N in his arms, letting her take her time as her tears soaked the front of his shirt while her fingers clenched tightly to the material.

“It’s okay. I got you,” Dean whispered and this time he wasn’t going to let go of that promise. He soothingly rubbed random patterns along Y/N’s back, letting his fingers trail up her hair softly. It wasn’t long for Y/N to calm down but that didn’t mean she was ready to let go of Dean. She wasn’t ready to let go of the comforting feeling that came off of him; in fear that if she did, she would lose him forever. Minutes had passed as the two held each other in silence as no one wanted to let go of the other. After a short while, Y/N sniffled as she sat up straight, sitting next to Dean who offered her a soft smile. “How are you feeling?” Dean asked, mentally slapping himself for asking such a stupid question.

“Good, I guess,” Y/N shrugged. “Sorry about your shirt,” she gestured to the stains that her tears left behind.

“You don’t need to worry about that sweetheart. Plus, it’s not the first time you ruined one of my shirts,” Dean teased which pulled a chuckle from Y/N. “There’s that smile.”

“Thank you, Dean. For being here.”

“Of course, I owe you one for all the time you were there for me,” Dean pursed his lips. Y/N pulled herself from her sheets and sighed as her feet hit the cold cement causing Dean’s brows to borrow in confusion. “Uh, where you going? It’s three in the morning.”

“To make myself some coffee. It’s not like I’ll be able to go back to sleep,” Y/N answered with a shrug. Dean finally realized why she always looked tired, why she was always awake before anyone in the bunker. “Thank you, Dean. You can go back to sleep now, there’s no need to worry about me. ” Y/N smiled, she didn’t think it would be this easy to talk to him after all that happened.

‘Wait, Y/N. Come back to bed, it’s too early for you to stay awake until morning,“ Dean sighed, sliding to the front of the bed. Y/N looked at her feet, she knew Dean meant well and she knew he probably wanted to head back to his own bed. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything, Dean spoke first. "I’m sorry for everything I said, it wasn’t fair. I was being a jerk and um, that’s not an excuse but I promise I’m going to make up for everything I said and did. You went to hell so that I and Sam can still have each other and I guess I never thought I would get you back. But I did and that’s why I never plan to wait to show how much you mean to me. I got a second chance and I’m not going to waste it.”

Y/N’s eyes brimmed with tears as she never thought he would ever apologize. She never thought he still loved her, she thought one day he would ask her to leave the place she once called home. But all those thoughts disappeared in a matter of seconds; as if they didn’t even exist. She let out a sob as Dean closed his hand closed around hers leading her back to her bed. He slid in before her, as it would be easier for him to hold her. He pulled Y/N to his chest, making sure that she was covered completely; knowing how cold she got at night.

A shudder escaped from Y/N, as Dean’s warm hand rubbed circles onto her back. “I miss you,” she whispered, not even knowing if Dean even heard her, but he did.

“I missed you too, Y/N. A lot,” Dean replied, his chest vibrating as he spoke. With the warmth that radiated off of Dean’s body and his beating heart; Y/N’s eyes started to get heavy. And no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t able to keep them open any longer. “It’s okay, you go to sleep. I got you.” She heard Dean whisper, and she knew that in his arms she’d stay safe.

Sure enough, Y/N woke up still in Dean’s arms; who was still sleeping, letting out soft snores. She smiled softly once she realized that for the first time, in a very long time, she had a good night sleep. She glanced up at Dean who groaned as he started to wake up and once Y/N came into focus, his face broke into a smile. They both knew that they still loved each other, despite everything that happened between them. Because at the end of the day, everything may seem different but it is still very much the same.


	8. The Night That Saved Dean Winchester (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a bar to blow off some steam, only he stays longer because Y/N catches his eyes and because she needed him. Although, that night he felt that one that got saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is name calling, mentions of being drugged and mentions of being raping !!!!Please be aware when reading this!!!
> 
> Requested: YES | “I wanted to write this for myself but I never finish writing what I start so I thought I’d ask you instead… so the reader gets roofied at a bar, almos raped and Dean comes to the rescue”

 

 

Dean groaned as he entered the local bar, hating at how crowded it was. He prayed that he could end the night peacefully, with a cold drink, with no social interactions. However, the crowded bar proved that that wasn’t an option. The thought of going back to the motel and heading straight to sleep entered his mind, but he knew from past experiences that that also wasn’t an option; especially after a hunt that drained the life out of him. He sighed as the decision was made for him, making him take a few more steps into the bar causing everyone to glance up at him.

As he continued his stride to the bar up front, a few whispers from the sides of the bar caught his attention. Some asking each other if they knew he who he was. While some were whispering how good he looked as they shot him a flirtatious wave. He dropped into the empty stool as he gestured for the bartender, giving her his order. His eyes skimmed around the bar as he waited for his drink. Once the bartender placed his drink down in front of him, he nodded his thanks as he took a quick sip; thankful that it was there to take an edge off of his rough night.

“You new in town?” She asked Dean in a gruff voice.

“Uh yeah, sorta. I’m just passing through and I thought of passing by before I head back home.”

The bartender nodded her head as she held out her hand for Dean to shake. “Well, welcome…”

The bartender paused as she waited for Dean to fill in the pause by saying his name. “Dean.”  

“Welcome Dean, I’m Debbie. Call if you need anything,” Debbie smiled as she went to assist a table that was occupied by other men. While Dean continued to sit back as he cradled the cold drink in his hand, taking a sip each second like it was a way for him to forget everything that had happened to him. From that day and his entire life.

Dean didn’t think he was going to stay for as long as he actually did.  He was planning on leaving after a couple drinks but there was something keeping him from leaving, truth be told it was someone. Dean’s eyes were glued to her from the moment she walked in and he wasn’t the only one. Each man in the bar called out their friends as they all turned their attention to the young woman. There was some catcalling from the men standing on the side and a few other men were already making bets with their friends on how easy she would be. However, that didn’t seem to bother her or make her walk out of the bar. Instead, she continued her path with confidence to the bar, choosing the stool that sat directly across from Dean.

She flashed him a sweet smile, before turning her attention to Debbie, giving her her order. Dean could tell that the young woman wasn’t there to drown her feelings by drinking, she was just there to have some fun. He could also tell that she didn’t mind the attention that was drawn to her. However, he did, even though he had no reason to as she wasn’t there for him nor was she leaving with him. Despite all of the reason why he shouldn’t be jealous, he was and each time a wobbling idiot would come to talk to her, Dean’s blood would boil.

He tried to drown her out, but each time her light-hearted laugh filled the room, his heat would skip a beat. It was the first, in a very long time, did Dean’s heart skip a beat. Not only did his heart skip a beat when she laughed but it also skipped a beat when he heard her voice. It was angelic, it was those voices that could make any guys knee buckle once he heard it. It was so soothing that Dean felt he could listen to her talk his whole life and be more than okay with it. Each time, he would try to muster up enough courage to talk to her but each time he would either find an excuse to walk up later or some other guy would beat him to it. He would continue to sit there and stare her out, trying to not be obvious.

In the end, Dean lost his chance of going up because there was one guy who seemed to capture her attention. After all the men that she broke their hearts after they walked up, this one seemed to peak her interests.  Minutes had passed and Dean was still battling with himself. It shocked Dean that he would leave his friends right as they were about to leave, something like it was staged. He kept his eyes on the guy, questioning his attention making it seem like she was his responsibility. Despite knowing that she wasn’t Dean continued to stare at him like a hawk.

Dean got a bad vibe from him, especially since the guy kept on checking his surroundings like he was on guard for a surprise attack. As the guy’s eyes roamed about, they caught Deans vicious stare. He smiled at Dean hoping it would make Dean stop looking at him, it didn’t. The green-eyed hunter kept his focus on him the entire night only the times where he couldn’t.

One of those times happened to be at the beginning when the young woman introduced herself to the guy. He recalled the exact moment she said her name, Y/N, as she shook the guy’s hand to shake. It took Dean a minute to snap himself out of his daydream. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was dreaming about but all he could think about was how perfect she was. How everything about Y/N, made Dean’s heart leap. Everything about her, even her name seemed to make all of his problems go away.

The second thing that caused Dean to lose focus was a woman walking up to him. Keeping her hands all over him as she talked, more so flirted with him for a good while. If it was any other night, Dean would’ve flashed her his flirtatious smile and a wink but his attention was focused on someone else. Plus, Dean wasn’t in his best mood to go out with another person; especially since he could barely carry himself and his emotions.

As respectfully as Dean could, he turned the woman and it shocked him when she wasn’t hurt in the slightest way. She wrote down her number on a napkin and placed a lingering kiss on Deans cheek, causing her to giggle as her lipstick transferred to his cheek. With that, she walked away, leaving Dean to groan as he wiped it off himself. He looked down at the piece of napkin contemplating if he should call her when he left the bar. Thinking and knowing that the girl he truly wanted to leave with, was going with someone else, someone who he despised even though he didn’t know him. Shouldn’t that be enough for him to move on and enjoy his night with someone else?  

The mere thought of leaving Y/N made Dean look up noticing that the girl was no longer in her seat but the guy she was talking with, was. Dean smirked in his mind thinking that she got bored of the guy. He glanced around the bar to catch a glimpse of her exiting the washroom. He trailed back his attention back to the man who was currently holding Y/N’s drink, as he swirled the liquid around like he was making the process of two things easier and faster. Once catching Dean’s stare, he flashed him a smile that showed off his sparkling white teeth, making Dean let out a low groan. As Y/N came into view, the man placed down her drink and went back to the conversation they were having from before.

It didn’t take long for Y/N to start acting differently and Dean took note of it. He noticed how she lost her trail of thoughts and how she would slur over her own words when she tried to tell a story. Which he didn’t understand since she was drinking something light, a drink that shouldn’t have affected in the way she was acting. Dean looked around to see if he wasn’t the only one seeing what he was seeing and hearing what he was hearing. Only, it seemed like he was the only one because everyone around seemed fine with how she was acting. Dean sighed, thinking he was going insane and finished his last sip before making his way to the washroom. He washed his face, sighing deeply at the feeling of the cool water against his heated face. He felt a little refreshed at the water, making him feel a little more confident to drive back to his motel room; needing the rest before driving back home and to his bed that always remembered him.

Dean made his way back out and placed the amount he owed on the counter, smiling at Debbie as she wished him a good night. He slyly glanced around the bar looking for the familiar face that had his attention the entire night but once he couldn’t find it, he knew he was imagining things from before. Someone had to stop them from leaving if the situation raised some brows. He walked out and breathed in the fresh air that woke him up even more than the water. The hunter made his way to his car, reaching the driver side opening the door with a yank and groaned as he slid into the seat. His body groaning along with him as he went to close the door, but stopped midway when he heard a shrilling scream that made his blood run cold.

Despite wanting desperately to lay his tired body down, Dean knew he couldn’t ignore the scream that echoed through the night. He softly he closed his car door, pulling out his gun only for him to realize it was empty; making him roll his eyes at the empty weapon in front of him. However that didn’t stop him from moving forward with it, it’s not like anyone would know that it was empty. He moved stealthily and closer to the sounds that were coming from behind the bar. He heard a few deep grunts, and once he turned the corner which led him to behind the bar, his blood boiled at the sight before him. This time, without a doubt, the scene before him was what truly woke him up. There she was, Y/N, being cornered by three men, two of them holding her down; tightening their hold as she struggled against them. While the other was inching towards her, running his hands over her sides, touching and laughing as he felt the rush of control.

It was him that Dean noticed from the bar and Dean swore he saw red when he realized that it was the same person who spent their entire evening with her. Sharing laughs and conversations with just for one goal, which was to take advantage of her. The guy’s fingers hooked into the waist of Y/N’s pants as he pulled her towards him, ducking his head into the crook of her neck; breathing in deeply as if he was an animal smelling its prey.

That was enough for Dean to unfreeze from his frozen state as he pushed his gun back into his rightful spot before jogging towards the scene. “Hey!” he roared, his voice echoing through the narrowed alley causing the three men to turn their attention to him. However, that didn’t stop them from holding Y/N up; who was barely even registering what was going on. The guy narrowed his eyes at Dean, realizing who he was in a matter of seconds.

“Hey, we meet again! How nice it is for you to join us,” the man sneered. “I mean that is if you’re not here to cause us any trouble.”

“You’re the one how caused trouble for yourself. So, you’re going to let this young girl go and leave before I get the chance to kick your filthy asses,” Dean replied his emerald green eyes darkening a shade more once the group of men started to laugh. “Is there something you guys find funny?”

“Yeah actually we do and it’s how you think you can mosey on over here and expect us to walk when this slut was asking for this.”

Dean’s browed scrunched up in confusion, “you mean to tell me that she, by the way, who isn’t a slut, asked to be handled like this by three men, taking advantage of her in the middle of an alley. Does that really make sense to you?”

“Yes because this whore spent the entire night talking with me and laughing at my jokes and listening to every word I said,” the man growled, annoyed with Dean’s persistent questions. “And look at the way she’s dressed, man. This bitch wanted this from the moment she walked into the bar, looking for a night filled with fun.”

That was the last straw for Dean as he strolled towards the guy, who clearly wasn’t getting the hint. The guy moved on back once he saw Dean charging, and could swear that there was smoking coming from his ears. However, right before Dean had the chance to attack the ‘alpha’ of the group, one of his idiot friends jumped in front of him, thinking he would be able to stop Dean and protect his friend. Only he thought wrong because, in a blink of an eye, he was lying on the cement with one of his arms cradling his bleeding nose while the other, was wrapped around his waist.

Dean rolled his eyes as the other jumped in front of him, putting his fist up as he tried to intimidate him. He went in for a punch and tried his best to dodge Dean’s punches, which impressed Dean. He had to give the guy an E for effort, but that didn’t stop him from messing the guy up. The guy ended up on the floor as well, only he cradled his left arm as he cried in pain. Which left one of them left, who of course thought it was best to put a fight despite witnessing what Dean could do.

“Dude, I don’t even know why you didn’t just say that you wanted to join?” The guy snickered, which earned him a punch to the right side of his face. He chuckled as he pushed his tongue along the inside of his cheek, “Or maybe you wanted to get her alone? Which I wouldn’t mind you just had to pay for her of course.” Dean practically growled at the man in front of him, pushing him to a wall as he continued held down on his throat. Causing the man’s face to turn bright red as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs.

“You are a one disgusting, sick son of a bitch. People like you don’t deserve to live, _waste_ like you are on this earth for no reason whatsoever,” Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled out his gun once more making the guy’s eyes widened to the point where it seemed like they were going to snap.

“No, no, no. Please no, I’ll do anything just please don’t kill me,” the guy gasped as he squirmed underneath Dean’s hold.

“It’s funny how you want me to show you mercy but when it came to her,” Dean gestured to Y/N who was now crouched down, leaning her drained body against a brick wall. “You didn’t listen and you believed that she deserved what you gave her.”

“If she didn’t want to be treated without respect, why would she act like it?“

“You just don’t get it, do you? And I have a feeling that you will never get it,” Dean replied raising his gun. As he went to cock it, the guy closed squeezed his eyes closed which made it easier for Dean to not shoot him but to hit him with it on the side of his head; causing him to fall unconscious. If it was up to Dean he would’ve ended his life, however, there were still two of his dogs watching and he couldn’t let them know that he was bluffing.

Dean made his way Y/N who jerked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Fortunately, she was still out of it, which made it easier for Dean to scoop her into her arms as he cradled her to his chest. Before he walked fully away, he gave the two who were still on the floor a firm kick, unsure where his blow truly landed. He walked towards his baby after making sure that no one was around to think that he was kidnapping the young girl. He placed her in the passenger as he made sure that her neck was placed in an okay position before circling around the car to the driver seat.

Throughout the entire car ride, Dean’s focus was on Y/N more than it was on the road. He would glance at her feeling that his heart would break as she leaned her head against the window. He questioned what the guy gave her and hoped that it would wear off soon. For now, he needed to get her to a safe place, which was the motel despite knowing that bed wouldn’t fit both of them. It was a simple decision, she would take the bed while he took the couch, and would explain the situation tomorrow morning to her. Dean needed her to know that he saved her, that he was her knight that saved. He wasn’t sure on why he needed her seal of approval but for some reason, a part of him wanted her to know him. Wanted to see that under the rough exterior there was a soul that needed comforting and protection. A soul of a knight that needed saving.

Upon arriving at the motel, Dean carefully moved Y/N’s head back from the window; not wanting to startle when he opened the door for her. He held her to his chest once again as he made his way to his room. He struggled a bit in getting to the door open but once he got it opened, he walked in softly and placed Y/N on the twin sized bed. He closed the door with his foot while he shrugged off his jacket, looking down at Y/N’s sleeping body realizing that her legs and arms were still bare. He pulled out the extra blanket and draped it over her and got her a cup of water, placing it on the nightstand before he went to the washroom to change and wash up. He knew, without a doubt that the night was going to be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever requested this, sorry it's late and I hope you like it. Also, if anything like this happened to you, know that it is NOT YOUR FAULT!! You did NOT deserve it, you did NOT ask for it. It is your choice and you have a word and a voice, no one should be taking matters in their own hands, male or female!! Please know that if any of this happened to you, I am here to listen and to talk to you, please don’t keep it inside. I LOVE YOU!! ♡♡♡
> 
> And don’t worry I have the second part written and ready to go, I just felt it was better to divide this story into two parts since it got too long. Let me know if you want to be tagged in it!! Sorry if there’s any mistakes!


	9. Good Things Can Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a usual morning routine for Dean and Y/N, one that Dean realizes that for once, good things can happen to him.

 

 

Y/N ran a hand over her face as she shifted from the position she was in. She sighed in deeply, taking in the moment of silence and comfort before turning her body slightly to face her boyfriend. Although she didn’t realize that Dean was long awake before her, his left hand supported his the weight of his head as he stared down at her lovingly. Deans lips curled upward as he finally caught hold of Y/N’s attention.

“Good morning,” he sang causing Y/N’s lips to curl as well only for it to be interrupted by a large grunt that came from her as she stretched out her limbs.

“Morning,” she finally replied, a deep sigh followed right after. “How long were you up for?”

Dean glanced swiftly at the clock that was sitting right across from him. “Not for long, just half an hour. I wanted to wake up but I knew that instead of waking you up, I would’ve woken a beast.”

Y/N snickered knowing what Dean meant. For some reason, if someone woke her up, she wasn’t the sweet Y/N that she always woke up to be. “It’s a good thing you didn’t, I would’ve been extra pissed because I was having the best dream.”

“I know, you kept on talking in your sleep. Groaning and moaning my name, biting your lip,” Dean teased, a large smile plastered on his face as he ducked low into the crevice of Y/N’s neck, placing sweet kisses and nibbles across her bare skin; causing Y/N to let out a squeal as Dean’s scruff tickled her. She ran her hands across Dean’s back, feeling the bumps that her nails had left behind form the night before. While Dean’s hands found their way to under Y/N’s -his- shirt, caressing her soft skin making her let out a flee of giggles.

“De-, stop! I need t-to pee!” She gasped, seeing that if Dean continued with his relentless tickling she would pee on him and on the bed. “Deeean, plea-se stop!” Only Dean felt like he couldn’t, everything about that moment was something he felt the need to have in his memory forever. How the glow of happiness radiated of Y/N as her smile widened and the sound of her laugh increased throughout their room. It was that exact moment Dean didn’t want to and couldn’t- let go of. It was the moments Dean knew that he would only have with Y/N, and no one knew how grateful he was for her. She was the happiness and the light that came into his life, making realize him that for once, good things could finally happen to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys like these mini stories/drabbles. If yes, I would do so much more of them and hopefully, uploading more frequently. Also, let me know if there is any mistakes because I wrote this super fast and I kind of suck at reading over my work


	10. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N feels like the only thing she does in the bunker is clean as the boys sometimes forget that she isn’t their personal maid. Realizing that she has multiple things in common with Cinderella. Cleaning, have a prince charming and being a princess

 

 

Y/N felt like she had been cleaning all day due to how big the bunker was and how clean she liked everything to be. She wasn’t necessarily a neat-freak nor did she have OCD but she liked having the place clean as she felt much comfortable when it was.  However, she wished the place was easy to clean as it was easy to get messy but that is what happens when you live with two grown boys.

Y/N was blessed with having such a caring and loving relationship with the boys despite Dean and her actually being in a relationship. They were so kind to her and they always made sure to put her first but sometimes they forgot to appreciate all the cleaning she did; forgetting that it was it too big for one person to clean all by themselves. Living with them made it very difficult as they liked to place their things everywhere and anywhere; like it was marking their territory. Y/N huffed as she walked into the map table room and saw another shirt of Dean hanging off the chair. She tried to ignore it, wanting to teach Dean to clean after himself but it was like her feet and hands had a mind of their own as she made her way towards it; throwing it in the laundry basket. But she decided against putting it in the laundry as wanted to teach Dean a lesson, so she made her way to their shared room. As she entered Dean looked up from his research and smiled at Y/N.

“Hey ba-,” he greeted happily but Y/N throwing his shirt directly at his face stopped him, making him sigh. “Really?” He asked, giving Y/N his classic bitch face as he went back to what he was doing, now not as excited as he was before.

“Yes really, Dean. You and Sam expect me to clean this place while you guys continue making a mess. And it’s not like you guys do it accidentally because I’m sure you know that the living room isn’t the laundry room and you know exactly where the laundry room is and you guys know where your rooms are,” Y/N took a breath before she continued. “It’s like you guys know that I’ll be there to pick up your mess so you don’t bother even trying which is not fair, I’m not I Cinderella to clean up every day because you guys are too lazy to do it,“ Y/N finished her rant, picking up Dean’s shirt that was thrown at him, knowing that would stay on the floor if she didn’t

“I thought you liked Disney and always wanted to be Cinderella,” Dean teased, wearing a stupid smirk making Y/N groaned leaving their room; not wanting to see any more of his smug face. She ignored his chuckle and his apologies as she made her way back to the library. Dean never thought Y/N would actually be mad, he simply thought that she was annoyed and expected for her get over it. But she never did, she started giving him the silent treatment and Dean hated it because she knew how to make someone feel ignored. It had been a day since YN started with her silent treatment and Dean was already feeling like he was going crazy, wanting nothing more than to have a conversation with her. On the other hand, Sam was enjoying seeing his brother all riled up; as Dean wasn’t sure on what to do other than to say sorry. For the first time he went to Sam, asking him for advice; begging if he knew what he did wrong but Sam just shrugged saying this one was all on him.

Dean glanced at the empty side once he woke up, wishing that today he could make things right. He made his way to the kitchen greeting Y/N but he and his presence were ignored by her, still. He sighed sitting down before looking up at Y/N who was doing dishes; each time shifting her weight onto the other leg. Then it clicked to him the conversation that the two of them had when he made a joke about her being Cinderella. He got up, heading to his room, grabbing his jacket and car keys before making his way to the garage. Y/N heard the door slam and she tried to hold back the tears as she truly felt like a helpless maid, cleaning all the time. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sighed, shutting off the water and headed to her room. Wanting nothing more than to lie down and give her aching body a rest; trying to forget about all the other cleaning she had to do.

It was a few hours later once Y/N woke up from her unexpected nap. She decided against getting out of bed since she couldn’t handle being mad at Dean but she wanted him to know that this time she wasn’t playing around. The sound of glass shattering interrupted her thoughts as it echoed through the halls of the bunker, Dean’s laugh being heard seconds later. And at the moment Y/N just wanted to strangle him. She threw the blanket over her legs and stormed out of the room, face filled with rage; like she came out of a cartoon. But something caught her ear other than Sam trying to quiet Dean’s laugh; it was the washer machine. Her brows furrowed, knowing she didn’t turn it on before taking her -long- nap. Despite her confusion, she continued her her way to the kitchen, where Dean was crouching down trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard; while Sam was kneeling down scooping up the shattered glass. But once again, that wasn’t all that caught Y/N’s eyes. It was how clean everything was, how there weren’t any clothes lying around nor was there any dirty dishes piled up in the sink.

“Shit Y/N,” Dean nervously gathered himself together, clearly not expecting Y/N to be up. “How was your sleep?” He doubted that she was going answer but he still prayed that she did; that maybe now she was done with the silent treatment.

“Um, good. What happened?” Y/N asked skeptically, unsure if she even wanted to know. She held back a smile as Dean breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the silent treatment was finally over.

“Dean decided it would be smart to scare me while I was putting away the dishes,” Sam answered still trying to pick up every last bit of glass.

“Hey, don’t put this on me. You’re a hunter, you’re supposed to always be on guard and plus when did you ever have loose grip?”

“Not that, I mean yeah but what happened with the mess that was here when I went to take a nap? And who put a load in the washer, I was going to do that… but I fell asleep,” Y/N trailed off glancing at her checklist that was hanging on the fridge; everything was checked off. Washing the dishes, sweeping the floors, doing laundry and putting away the dishes. “Did you guys do all of this?” Y/N pointed to the list making Dean and Sam smile sheepishly at each other; happy that their plan worked out.    

“I’m sorry about the mess Y/N. I didn’t realize that I stopped trying to help out around here, I guess I got used to being spoiled but I promise that it won’t happen again. Whenever you need help, don’t hesitate to ask. It’s not your job to clean after us,” Sam apologized, opening his arms to give Y/N a hug; which she gladly accepted.

“It’s okay, Sammy. I know you didn’t mean to, it happens. Thank you for helping out today because if I had to work anymore work, I would’ve exploded,” Y/N chuckled, separating herself from Sam.

“Actually,” Sam cleared his throat, head tilting towards Dean. “This was all his idea, knowing that we needed to step up.” Y/N looked at Dean, whose gaze favorite on the floor; slightly embarrassed.

“Really?” Y/N asked and she knew it was a stupid question to ask because she knew Dean and she knew that he would do anything to make her happy. Sam excused himself, allowing the couple to have their moment.

“Uh, yeah. It was way to show you how sorry I am, being a jerk and making it seem like it was okay for you to clean everything,” Dean replied, turning to grab the bouquet of roses he bought for Y/N and the bag of her favourite candy. “I’m really sorry, sweetheart. I take everything as a joke and sometimes I don’t realize that something’s truly hurting you but know from now on, I’m going to clean after myself and make sure that Sammy is cleaning too. You aren’t responsible for our mess.”

Y/N reached for the roses and the candy, placing them aside before reaching up on the tip of her toes to kiss Dean. And soon she could feel Dean slide his hands around her waist and feel him relaxing as he kissed back; both missing the feel of each other. “Thank you,” Y/N breathed once they separated. “I didn’t mean to be a hard ass but sometimes I could get really annoyed but I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings with that joke, I was annoyed then but you were right I do like Cinderella and I feel like we both have a few things in common.”

“You do?”

“Well, yeah I mean other than the cleaning, in the end, she gets a charming prince and I do too,” Y/N smiled, truly happy that she had Dean in her life. Dean let out a soft chuckle before placing a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before leaning down, placing his hands under her knees, making her let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as Dean made his way to their room.  

“Let’s not forget about you being a princess too,” Dean winked, closing the door; letting Y/N down capturing her lips into a heated kiss. “Now, let’s make up for lost time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know, what you think ♡


End file.
